Find the Gum
by TTFI
Summary: Let's see if Chad can find the gum in, you know who's mouth! i am pretty happy with the story because I finished ESL last year but I feel like I am getting better. All becasue reading books!


Find the gum.

Sonny was in the prop house, changing channels every second on TV. It was Saturday morning, about 9 am, and everyone were asleep. _Geez, even the cows back in Wisconsin can wake up earlier than that _Sonny thought. Meanwhile, she continued switching channel. '_Narnia' _Switch '_Family matters' _switch '_So Random'_ do not switch. Sonny was disappointed to find that she came right in the end of her favorite sketch 'The Check-it-Out Girls' but instead of switching the channel. She waited until the next program will start, but was more disappointed when '_Mackenzie Falls' _began. "Ugh," Sonny grunted "Just found out that the best TV show ended and hell began at the same time!" she muttered quietly.

"Morning," she heard someone saying, the voice came from the entrances, and there stood Chad dresses in jeans, sleeveless shirt and a jacket. _Or hell began right __**now**_she thought and shut the TV off. "I said," Chad reminded while stepping into the room "_Good Morning." _He talked slowly.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Just say good morning."

"If I do, will you leave?"

"Probably not,"

"Then how about good evening?"

"I can assure you it is _Morning."_

"Can you?"

The two glared at each other for a few seconds. Chad's face said 'You should be falling for me by now' while Sonny's eyes, rolling around just to get away from his gaze, said 'leave! Leave now! LEAVE!

Finally she spoke "Chad I am really busy!"

"What, may I ask, are you so busy on?" Chad made his way slowly toward the girl.

_Good question!_ Sonny thought hopelessly with her back to the boy. "Um…" she started picking random papers from the desk in front of her, usually sheets with doddles she made. "I'm thinking about a sketch to do for the show. Yes, that's what I do…" she trailed off.

"Well, well, well…" Chad picked up one paper from the table and scanned it with a suspicious smile. "What do we have here? Sonny plus chad equals…" he turned the paper, full with pink colors and heart shaped 'o's.

"Heart!"

Sonny's jaw dropped, her cheeks burned so bad she felt her eyes watering from embarrassment. The shame grew and grew she could almost hear herself burst into tears, she hated when people found anything personal about her that she didn't want to share, or in this case _shouldn't _be shared at all.

_It's okay Sonny, so what? Chad knows, it's not like the whole world knows about it right? _

"Nice background for my page on Facebook? Isn't it?"

_Spoken to soon!_

Chad began to turn away when Sonny cried "No!" and jumped to get the paper that could destroy her life. Or at least humiliate her. _Oh what's the difference? _But Chad was fast, although a bit clumsy. He turned to face Sonny inches away from him. The two were frightened from an impact, and their reflexes closed their eyes for protection. "Sonny what the-" but it was too late. Sonny's lips were now attached to Chad's.

They glared at each other, their heart thumbing, telling them to kiss. Chad's heart was the first to make a move, by closing his eyes, trying to get his breath steady again from the great joy that filled him. But when he finally put his arms around Sonny's waist, she broke and glared at Chad with an angry face. But it seemed like she was forcing that anger to come out, because her eyes were relaxed and wide.

"Chad," she said, now forcing her voice to sound angry "Give. Me. The paper. Now-" But Chad didn't get enough, he grabbed Sonny's head and kissed her for longer. This time Sonny closed her eyes too, letting the electric wave move through her. She wrapped her arms around Chad, moving him closer to her.

Finally, she took control of herself. Chad and Sonny stepped back, too scared to talk. "Um well, Chad broke the sweet silence "here." He handed her the paper she asked for. Sonny raised and eye brow and grabbed it, scanning her doodles 'Sonny Dylan Cooper' 'Sonny + Chad = 3' and 'I love that Jerk' were written everywhere. "You know what?" she smirked "there!" She gave Chad the paper back.

Chad took the sheet, looking at it and glancing at Sonny, reassuring she felt good about her choice. Finally, Chad folded the sheet, put it in his pants pocket and kissed Sonny gently on the lips just for a second. "So are we good?" He asked.

"No." Sonny said.

Chad panicked, his eyes widen and he looked like the time Sonny said she-is-not-coming to his birthday party, only worse this time. Suddenly she laughed at his worried look and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. "Chad we just kissed! Of course we are good!" Chad stared at her awkwardly, "oh I knew that!"

Sonny let go of him and picked up an unchewed gum from the table beside her, she raised it so Chad will see it and asked "want a gum?" she asked and Chad looked at her with a questioning eye. "Cherry flavor," she took the wrap paper off the gum, "I know you like cherry." Sonny said with a flirty voice. "Uh sure Sonny, why not?" but before he could reach the gum, Sonny tossed it into her mouth and chewed it until the flavor filled her mouth "Well then, let's see if you can find it." She smiled.

Chad smiled back, then he kissed Sonny again and while that, searched for the gum.


End file.
